


did they tell you, you should grow up when you wanted to dream?

by carpenter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpenter/pseuds/carpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never read the comments"</p>
            </blockquote>





	did they tell you, you should grow up when you wanted to dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Erin/Abby drabble, written to amuse psocoptera, but I figured I might as well post it in case folks are collecting Ghostbusters drabbles.
> 
> Title is from "Twilight Galaxy" by Metric, my current nominee for Erin/Abby theme song.

"Never read the comments." Abby puts her hand over Erin's, pulling it away from the trackpad.

"But, I haven't proven we're right..."

"To whom? This isn't academia. Whose opinion should even matter to you any more?"

"I don't know. Being off the academic track feels like sailing without a map... or a rudder... or maybe even a boat..."

"How about nobody's opinion should matter to you? How about except mine?"

"Oh? And what's your opinion of my work, Abby Yates?"

"Tell you later." Abby raises an eyebrow and leans in to touch Erin's cheek. "Maybe not in so many words."


End file.
